


Arrested

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arrested, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Holding Cell, Holding Hands, Humor, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get arrested....</p><p>You can only call Dean... Oh boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrested

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slacking, here's another story.

Dean took a sip of his beer and flipped the channel.

The day had been long and he just wanted to relax and have a few beers.

His phone rang.

So that wasn't happening then.

"Hello?"

_'Dean...'_

Dean sat up straighter, "Where ya been sweetheart? You left around 4," he checked his watch, "it's 11:30 now."

He took a sip of his beer,  _'I need you to come pick me up at the local police station.'_

Dean spat his beer out, "You got  **arrested**?"

You got mad, _'Yes I got arrested, now will you come get me. I hate being in this place.'_

Dean chuckled, "Well you know baby I was just relaxing from the hard day. Maybe I'll just leave you there..."

_'DEAN! Don't you dare! You better come and get me or so help me-'_

There was murmuring down the line that Dean didn't pick up,  _'I've got to go. Dean, you better come get me or no sex for 3 months, I swear Dean.'_

The phone was hung up and Dean laughed. He sat his beer down, "SAM! I'M GOING TO PICK UP Y/N FROM THE POLICE STATION. SHE GOT ARRESTED!"

Dean picked up his keys and headed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sat in the holding cell staring at your hands.

You heard a door opened and heard voices. As they got closer you could hear them better, discerned who they belonged too.

"Why did she get arrested?"

"She had assaulted a police man."

You heard chuckling then, bastard.

Dean and a police officer appeared in front of you, "Hi sweetheart."

You stood up and went in front of Dean, "Did you get me out of here?"

"A police officer. Really Y/N?" Dean rose an eyebrow, the police man unlocked the door, pushing it open.

You walked out and glared at Dean, Dean took your hand and thanked the police man. He led you out to the impala.

"Your car is in the police impound. You need to get money to get it out, I'm not paying for that sweetheart. Hopefully the police officer you assaulted doesn't press charges. Why did you assault him?"

You looked down as you both walked towards the impala, you stopped at the passenger door.

"Y/N?"

Your face redened in shame, Dean lifted your chin, "What happened baby girl?" 

You tried to stand firm but tears welled in your eyes, "He tried to make a pass at me. When I said no I was taken he didn't take it well. He tried to force me and so I hit him. He arrested me then, it was self defence from that disgusting pig." 

You stared at Dean, he looked pissed.

"Don't be mad Dean! I'm sorry."

Dean looked at you fully then, eyes softening, "You don't have anything to be sorry for baby girl," he held your face in his hands and kissed you, "Nothing to be sorry for, self defence from a creepy bastard. I should be the one who's sorry, I let you go alone and laughed at you when you called. I'm sorry Y/N" He kissed you again.

Dean took off his jacket he was wearing and put it around your shoulders, he opened the passenger door and sat you down and closes it. He went around the other side and sat in the driver's seat.

He looked at you and you were looking down at your lap but he could clearly see the tear tracks down your cheeks. He pulled you across the bench seat to where your head was on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around you.

He kissed your head, "I'm sorry baby. I shoulda came with you, but you're safe now. You're here, I'm here. No one's going to get you now, I promise."

You were shaking under his arm and he held you tighter.

When you calmed down a little, he started the car and pulled out on the road.

You rested against his shoulder, the rumble of the impala lulling you, your eyes got heavy.

You heard Dean say one last thing before you slipped into unconsciousness, "You're mine and I'll always protect you." 

You fell asleep with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading lovelies.


End file.
